


Dangerous Curves

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Multi, Reconciliation, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: One thing Buffy's learned from Faith: It always helps to be honest with yourself."Bad Girls" / post-"Chosen".





	Dangerous Curves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faith_chaos).



> Requested: Buffy/Faith/Xander, with Faith in the middle.

It's true, no matter how Faith tries to goad her into spilling nonexistent beans. Not since his ill-advised love spell has she wanted anything more than platonic Xander hugs. But the more innuendo she handwaves off, the more Buffy thinks about more; through the night, into the day when Faith abducts her from chem class to burn a swath through the nests, drags her to the Bronze to shake her moneymaker.

Give the boys a show.

Except Angel shows up, and then it's mostly business. And later, when the fun is nowhere to be found, some part thinks it was her fault. Seeing Xander in that dark corner; sashaying over without a care in the world, wanting only to make him feel better. Faith sauntering up, practically glued to her from behind and she's in the moment. Feeling that magnificent body pressed like a second skin, ignoring the look on his face as she lets Faith push them all that much closer together. Until shock turns to pain, and anger, and she turns to see Faith's eyes glinting in the dark, a taunt or sneer that vanishes on sight. And when Angel shows up, she throws herself into his arms. To try and forget.

It doesn't work.

  


* * *

  


To this day, it's still on her mind. Might not be, except it's just her and them, closer quarters than ever in a cramped Italian apartment. Each arriving within days of the other, old resentments forgotten as they perform the world-saving task of consoling a despondent Slayer over her once more craptacular taste in men. Not like _evil_ precisely fits the Immortal, but she'll grant Xander the _wanker_. She brushes up on her delegation skills, encourages Dawn to find her own place despite herself. But Faith's boisterous talk remains just that; seemingly content to take matters into her own hands behind closed doors, though with no attempt to conceal it.

They've been doing their own thing for so long, hardly a break since the closing of the original Hellmouth, it seems unnatural to laze around like normal people; make shopping lists, take the occasional phone call. Xander sleeps on the couch without complaint, Faith on a cheap mattress pad on the floor, and the more Buffy wants to invite the other Slayer to share her bed, the less she cares if it leads to something more. But that memory stops the words in their tracks every time, until Buffy wonders if Faith is driving herself crazy the same way; might have made a play for Xander by now, if she weren't desperately trying not to fuck things up.

She gets her answer, or thinks she does, when she comes home one night and sees them both on the couch. Except they're still dressed and fast asleep, and her drunken tiptoeing toward her room is busted. And when they follow, it doesn't take much for Buffy to fan those sparks. Not a roaring fire, more like coals that have simmered for years, as she and Xander lie on either side, touching Faith everywhere; each other, through her, around her. She holds Faith tight as Xander fucks her, kisses the other Slayer like it's their last night on earth. Feeling the three of them, joining into something new.

It's working so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the "Bad Girls" scenario before I saw the second part of that request, which was a momentary stumper -- to my thinking, anything with that requirement needs to be post-series (I told you 99% of my ideas are missing scenes from canon, and I'm kinda clumsy with AU-type stuff). But then I thought I'd just write them both, and then I thought: What if those are two halves of the same thing?


End file.
